1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior door handle system in a motor vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known exterior door handle system includes a bearing bracket arranged on an interior of an exterior door panel and a door handle arranged on an exterior of the exterior door panel. The door handle is mounted from the exterior of the exterior door panel and penetrates the exterior door panel to be mounted in the bearing bracket. A unit that includes a lock barrel and a housing for the lock barrel is mounted in the bearing bracket The unit is mounted from the interior of the exterior door panel and penetrates an opening in the exterior door panel. A protective cap covers the exterior of the exterior door panel and is mounted from the exterior. The protective cap ensures that third parties cannot simply manipulate the exterior door handle system in the region of the lock barrel.
Firm seating of the protective cap and the unit comprising the lock barrel and housing is ensured in the exterior door handle system. This also makes unauthorized manipulations for the purpose of theft more difficult.
It is an object of the invention to develop an exterior door handle system where the protective cap and the unit that comprises the lock barrel and housing are mounted in a manner that is particularly secure against theft and that ensures a particularly fixed connection of these elements to the bearing bracket.